


TROLL J3WG1SH

by Farla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BTF, Gen, Pesterlog, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farla/pseuds/Farla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:I want to see something with Terezi's <a href="http://www.formspring.me/andrewhussie/q/781062548">Troll Jugaism</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TROLL J3WG1SH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous).



GC: SO WH4T'S UP F34RL3SS L34D3R?  
GC: YOU H4V3N'T Y3LL3D 4T 4NYON3 FOR F1V3 WHOL3 M1NUT3S!  
CG: ONE OF THE MEMOS  
CG: THEN I TALKED TO PAST KANAYA  
CG: I'VE JUST BEEN  
CG: IT'S  
CG: I KEEP THINKING ABOUT BEFORE  
GC: WH3N W3 W3R3 PL4Y1NG?  
CG: YES  
CG: BUT  
CG: BEFORE THAT TOO  
CG: LIKE LAST SWEEP'S EVE  
CG: REMEMBER? WHAT DID YOU DO FOR IT?  
GC: TH4T 1S 4 T3RR1BLY OFF3NS1V3 TH1NG TO S4Y!  
GC: >:(  
CG: OH.  
CG: RIGHT. YOUR LUSUS.  
GC: >:( TH4T 1S NOT 1T 4T 4LL!  
GC: WHY WOULD 1 C3L3BR4T3 SW33P'S 3V3?  
GC: K4RK4T 1 4M TROLL J3WG1SH  
GC: W3 DON'T R3COGN1Z3 YOUR P4G4N N3W Y34R  
GC: W3 H4V3 OUR OWN B3TT3R ONE  
CG: OH BULL FUCKING SHIT  
CG: YOU ARE NOT  
GC: Y3S 1 4M >:(  
GC: YOU 4R3 SO 1NS3NS1T1V3  
GC: 4ND D1SR3SP3CTFUL OF OTH3RS  
GC: K4RK4T  
GC: YOU W1LL N3V3R B3 4 GOOD L34D3R  
GC: 1F YOU C4N'T R3SP3CT OTH3R'S B3L13FS  
CG: I REPEAT:  
CG: BULL  
CG: FUCKING  
CG: SHIT  
CG: YOU JUST MADE THAT UP RIGHT NOW  
CG: YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT JEWGISH CUSTOMS  
GC: 1T 1S S4D HOW B4DLY TROLL G3NG1L3S TR34T US  
CG: TEREZI  
CG: YOU HAVE CLEARLY NOT BOTHERED TO LEARN THIS  
CG: SO LET ME BE CLEAR  
CG: YOU FUCKING DRINK BLOOD YOU LYING PSYCHOTIC FUCKER  
CG: SERIOUSLY YOU WERE NOMMING ON ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP  
CG: IT WAS LIKE SOMETHING OUT OF KANAYA'S BOOKS  
CG: FUCK YOU PROBABLY WANT TO GO HAVE BLOODY MAKEOUTS WITH VRISKA TOO  
GC: TH4T 1S 4 T3RR1BL3 TH1NG TO S4Y  
CG: WELL IMAGINE HOW I FELT WAKING UP THEN  
CG: AND LET'S NOT GET INTO YOU AND THE  
CG: "MMM L1COR1C3" THING  
CG: FUCKING CREEPY IS WHAT  
CG: SERIOUSLY DID YOU THINK I'D FORGET THAT  
CG: THOUGH GOD KNOWS I'VE TRIED  
GC: NO 1 M34N S4Y1NG TH4T 1 C4N'T B3 J3WG1SH  
CG: HAHA RIGHT  
CG: SO WHEN'S THIS NEW YEAR OF YOURS  
GC: TH4T 1S 4 S3CR3T  
GC: >:P  
GC: 1'M NOT T3LL1NG 4 D1SR3SP3CTFUL G3NG1L3  
GC: 4BOUT 4NY OF OUR HOL1D4YS  
CG: YEAH RIGHT  
CG: COME ON EVEN I KNOW BLOOD DRINKING IS TOTALLY NOT KOSHER  
GC: W3LL 1 4M NOT 4 PR4CT1C1NG J3WG  
GC: BUT 1T 1S MY H3R1T4G3 4ND 1 W1LL TH4NK YOU NOT TO D1SR3SP3CT 1T  
GC: >:(  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HERITAGE  
GC: 1T 1S TH3 TR4D1T1ON 1 W4S R41S3D 1N!  
CG: YOU WERE BROUGHT UP BY A GODDAMN EGG!  
GC: Y3S 3X4CTLY  
GC: 1'M GL4D W3R3 ON TH3 S4M3 P4GE NOW  
CG: ...  
CG: OKAY YOU WIN  
CG: YOU ARE OFFICIALLY TOO CRAZY TO ARGUE WITH  
CG: I'M OFF TO DO SOMETHING  
CG: LIKE ENDLESSLY PUSHING A ROCK UP A HILL  
CG: OR TRYING TO GET NEPETA TO CUT OUT THE CAT PUNS  
CG: SOMETHING MORE PRODUCTIVE LIKE THAT  
GC: >:]


End file.
